


Lead us into Temptation

by MidgardianNerd



Series: Kinktober 2018: Senator Poe Dameron Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Ben Solo, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Not Luke friendly, Senator Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe and Ben are exploring the carnal side of their new relationship.





	1. Frottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134224) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> I'm in need for smut and kinks are my weakness. So look at me diving first head in Kinktober 2018.
> 
> Again, thanks to Idril to have let me doing this in her wonderful Senator Poe Dameron verse.

Poe was sitting on the couch, his legs folded under him, working on his datapad for the Senate session of tomorrow when Ben got out of the bathroom, having taken a shower after his training session. The young man was still drying his hair when he took place next to Poe. Poe finished quickly to read his article before turning off his pad and putting it away. He spent the day negotiating with the same senators than he has been for the last two weeks and like the last two weeks, they were still stuck and Poe was frustrated. He lost a day he could have spent with his newly boyfriend who was infinitely sexier than his colleagues. 

Ben threw his head behind him, grumbling due to the ache of his muscles and Poe smiled softly before getting closer to the other man, his fingers touching Ben’s forehead to brush off few wet locks of hair. His friend, his eyes closed, turned his head towards Poe and the young senator leant forward to kiss his nose. The Jedi crinkled his nose for answer and Poe could help to chuckle, loving to see that Ben still had the same expressions than when he was a young boy. 

Poe’s fingers drew Ben’s profile and when they lost themselves on Ben’s mouth, his lips opened in a shaky breath and Poe smiled. He was loving what they were living now. It was new, fresh. They were discovering each other and Poe was amazed by Ben’s sensuality, even when the young man wasn’t aware of it. Poe kissed softly Ben’s cheek and the young man smiled brightly. Poe was never prouder of himself than when he was able to make this smile appearing on Ben’s lips. 

 

“How was your day?” asked Ben while Poe was showering his jawline with kisses and he leant his head on the side to give more access to Poe. 

“Boring.” whispered Poe in Ben’s ear and the young jedi bit down his lower lip. 

“You’re not asking how was mine?” chuckled Ben when Poe’s nose tickled his neck. 

“Is it more interesting than what I’m doing now?” asked Poe, biting slightly Ben’s jawline. 

“Not really.” breathed out Ben. 

 

Without taking off his mouth from Ben’s neck, Poe straddled his boyfriend, sitting on his lap. He felt Ben freezing, the young man still insecure how to act in this new relationship for both of them. Poe teared himself from Ben’s skin to finally kiss him, sighing when he finally touched these sinful lips. Poe slid his hands on Ben’s arms, feeling the muscles Ben was developing since he was here with Poe, focusing more on physical training than meditation like when he was with Luke. The young jedi was gaining muscles and strength really quickly and Poe was loving it, finding himself often losing his look on this massive chest. When his hands finally rest on Ben’s neck, cradling his jaw between his fingers, he broke the kiss, adoring Ben’s unfocused dorky glance like everytime Poe was kissing him. 

 

“Put your hands on me.” whispered Poe against Ben’s mouth. “I promise you to appreciate it.” he chuckled and Ben blushed before obeying, making his hands resting on Poe’s waist. “Now, kiss me.” ordered Poe and Ben nodded with a smile before catching Poe’s lips between his in an hungry kiss. 

 

Poe sighed gladly when Ben slid his arm around his waist to push him harder against his own chest. Finally, he was feeling back against him this body he missed so much today. Poe’s fingers slid in Ben’s hair and the young man moaned, throwing shivers in Poe’s spine and a pleasant rumble in his stomach. When Ben’s other hand found itself on Poe’s arse, Poe groaned. When Ben squeezed his arse, his nails scratched Ben’s skull while his pelvis grinded in Ben’s crotch and the young man broke the kiss, out of breath. 

Poe felt a warmth in his stomach. They had few intense kissing sessions in the last weeks and it wasn’t the first time that they could feel the arousal of each other. But when Poe looked up, he could see for the first time than Ben was ready to go further. Poe’s forehead rest against Ben’s and both men shared a long look, their chests going up and down in erratic breaths. 

 

“You’re sure?” breathed out Poe.

“I am if you are.” answered Ben and Poe could only kiss him again, smile against smile. “How are we doing that?” asked Ben, nervously licking his lips and Poe whined before showering Ben’s mouth with quick kisses. 

“We could begin like this.” answered Poe, his grinding his hips in Ben’s pelvis and the young Jedi moaned. 

“Sounds good.” he managed to say before Poe took back his lips in an intense kiss. 

 

Poe’s hips moves began slowly and both men felt overwhelmed by the new sensations. Poe could feel Ben’s cock becoming harder against his and when he looked in the dark eyes of his boyfriend, he felt struck down by Ben’s black iris, shining with desire, need, arousal and love. Poe’s hips began to work independently of his will, his hard cock feeling the need to touch Ben’s cock and soon, the dance of their pelvis was erratic. Ben’s fingers’ grip on Poe’s arse was becoming more pressing, almost painful but it only give more intensity to Poe’s pleasure. 

Ben threw his head behind, exposing the white skin of his neck and Poe couldn’t help his hand to rest here, pressing slightly against Ben’s bobbing adam’s apple. His other hand joined Ben’s hand on his arse, entwining his fingers with Ben’s, ordering him to press harder. Finally, Poe’s hand slid down from Ben’s neck to his chest, touching these muscles he was so obsessed with. Ben’s moans were deeper at every move of Poe’s pelvis. 

 

“Poe!” whined the young jedi. 

“What do you want my love?” asked Poe, his forehead resting against Ben’s temple. 

“More.” moaned his lover. 

“Yes.” breathed out Poe before grabbing Ben’s jaw in his hand, pressing his mouth hard against Ben’s. 

 

With a brusque move of his hips, Poe threw them on the side, making them lying on the couch, Poe’s legs clasped around Ben’s waist. Poe felt Ben’s height resting on his full body and the sensation was wonderful. But like that, he couldn’t move his hips so the young man made them rotate, Ben finally back under Poe’s body. Poe began to kiss Ben’s neck, going down on his collarbone, pulling off Ben’s shirt out of his way to kiss along Ben’s sternum. Poe couldn’t see his face but he could heard the moans Ben was trying to hold back. Sliding a hand under Ben’s shirt to touch again his chest, Poe brang his lips to Ben’s ear. 

 

“Let me hear you, Ben.” whispered Poe. “Please!” he whined.

 

Ben nodded before he threw a leg across Poe’s tights, grinding harder against his lover. One of Ben’s hand slid in Poe’s pants and when the young senator felt Ben’s hand on his hot skin, he kissed again his boyfriend, never satiated with these wonderful lips. Poe felt his cock pressing hard against Ben’s cock and he could felt the hot flesh through the fabric of their trousers. He was close and Ben too if he referred to the louder moans escaping Ben’s mouth. 

In a blink, Ben’s body went stiff under Poe’s and he felt an hot liquid exploding against his pelvis while Ben was screaming his pleasure. In the following second, it was Poe’s turn to reach his climax, his hips still having erratic moves while Ben was holding him against him. 

When he came back from his orgasm, he looked down at Ben. The young man was blushing hard and avoiding Poe’s look. So the young senator blocked his jaw in his hand to make him looking at him. 

 

“It was perfect.” whispered Poe with a huge grin, his thumb stroking Ben’s lips at its corner. 

“I’m sorry to have come so quickly.” mumbled Ben and Poe rest his forehead against Ben’s. 

“Are you reproaching me to have come when I came?” asked Poe.

“Of course not.” exclaimed Ben.

“So I have no reason to reproach you that Ben.” answered Poe, his nose poking  against Ben’s. “I loved every single second of that moment.” added the young man, smiling softly. 

“I did too.” admitted the young Jedi and Poe smiled, loving how Ben looked after an orgasm. He was beautiful. 

 

Poe leant above Ben to pick up on the floor the towel Ben used to dry his hair. Without leaving Ben’s eyes, he pull off Ben’s pants to clean his cock. Ben was blushing, feeling insecure to feel exposed like that, nervous to have Poe seeing him naked. Poe cleaned Ben’s tights soiled his own semen, making Ben’s voice hissing when he touched his sensitive cock. Poe tried to not stare too long, to not embarrass Ben but it was the first time he was seeing the dick of someone else than him and Poe couldn’t miss how Ben’s was thicker than him and Poe felt the need to touch it, to have it in his hand, in him. But they weren’t yet ready for that. Poe put back Ben’s pants when he finished before cleaning himself. To see Ben’s eyes unable to tear themselves from Poe’s cock even if the young jedi was blushing hard, made the young senator proud. He couldn’t wait to explore more of Ben’s body, to discover what was making him feeling good. 

Poe put back his own pants before throwing away the towel. Ben was looking away, embarrassed to have been caught looking at Poe’s dick. Poe let out an amused smile before kissing Ben’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t feel ashamed.” he whispered against Ben’s neck while cuddling in his side;

“I didn’t want to-” began Ben.

“I would feel better if you actually wanted to.” cut him off Poe and Ben, surprised, looked down at him. 

“What?” 

“I like that.” shrugged Poe, feeling himself blushing. “I hope you find me desirable.” whispered the young man, looking away from Ben’s intense gaze. 

“I do.” breathed out Ben. 

 

Poe looked up at his lover and both shared a shy smile before bursting in chuckles. 

 

“I’m glad that’s you.” whispered Poe, his fingers drawing Ben’s lips.

“For what?” asked Ben, confused, his mouth slightly opening at Poe’s caress. 

“Being my first.” answered Poe and he saw Ben’s surprise before sparks of utter love exploded in his dark eyes and a huge grin enlightened his face. 

“I’m glad that’s you.” said back Ben after long seconds of silence. 

“For what?” asked Poe, amused. 

“Being my last.” answered the young man and Poe’s breath got stuck in his own throat. 

 

Ben was looking at him with his big brown eyes and Poe could see he was fearing Poe’s reaction after his confession. How Poe could feel something else than love for him? If Ben wanted Poe to be his last, so Poe will be his last.

 

“I will be forever yours.” whispered Poe before resting a chaste kiss on Ben’s mouth. 

“You promise?” asked Ben. 

“I promise.” answered Poe and Ben thanked him with a soft kiss to Poe’s hand. 

“I promise too.” added Ben. 

 

Both men shared a smile before Ben put his arms around Poe and the young senator cuddled in the chest of his now lover. He could handle the worst senate’s meetings now if it what waited for him when he came home.  


	2. Nipple Play & Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has so few free time that he has to be sure to employ his free time to worthy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is hard but the best thing is that you can imagine your OTP doing sexy things and that's perfect. 
> 
> I was going to do Inktober but it looks like Kinktober decided to steal my time and motivation. I'm not complaining.

Poe tried to remember the time he was living alone and enjoying it. When he left Yavin and his father to enter in the politic world, Poe felt out of his comfort zone in this noisy, too luminous town. The few first months had been horrible for him and more than once he called his father, looking for some comfort and trying to not break in tears at seeing the outside of their house in Yavin behind his father. 

Then, Poe met Jessika Pava, the young pilot from the Republic Feet having been designated to be his personal pilot, even when Poe assured them that he was perfectly able to fly alone. But it was the Senate protocol and Poe wasn’t enough secure to rebel against it. So along his official travels, he learnt to know her and both built a friendship. Jessika introduced him to her girlfriend, Paige Tico, and to the rest of her squadron. Poe became friends with them, sometimes regretting to not have followed the same career path, especially when they were seeing them leaving for whatever mission. 

But now, he has Ben. And he didn’t know anymore what lonely nights mean. And he wasn’t missing them, to be honest. Ben wasn’t fond of social gatherings and so most of their nights were in, enjoying quiet peace, watching holos or reading books, side by side. Poe felt grateful. He didn’t have to give up these quiet nights he enjoyed so much but he could share them with someone now. With Ben. It was boring. But perfect. 

 

This evening was a quiet evening, trying to keep up with the bad holo Poe chose to watch. Ben gave up after twenty minutes and now he was drowsing between Poe’s leg, his back against his lover’s chest and Poe’s fingers softly stroking Ben’s skull through his hair. The young man was moaning slightly from time to time to Poe’s greatest pleasure. 

After twenty more minutes into this really really bad holo, Ben was now sleeping and Poe wasn’t willing anymore to try to follow this awful stuff. Poe decided to focus on his boyfriend would be so much more entertaining and he buried his nose in Ben’s hair, loving the scent of Ben’s shampoo. It was smelling divine and feeling so soft under Poe’s lips. Poe scratched the bit of his nose against Ben’s skull and he felt the young man shifting slightly in his arms, cuddling deeper in his embrace. 

Poe’s hands slid on Ben’s shoulders, slightly kneading the muscles there and he heard a deep moan escaping his lover’s mouth. Poe smiled against Ben’s temple before leaving a kiss there. The young jedi leant his head towards Poe’s lips and the young senator understood that he was asking for more. So he gladly obliged. Poe’s kisses trailed down along Ben’s face, feeling Ben smiling when he kissed his eye’s corner. In the meanwhile, Poe’s hands was sliding down on Ben’s chest, the young senator enjoying every opportunity to touch this particular part of his boyfriend’s body. With a finger, he traced the shape of Ben’s sternum before following one of his pectoral muscle. 

Ben, without saying a word, opened the belt of his Jedi’s robe, the one he was wearing for sleeping, in a silent invitation for Poe. Poe smiled, amused, before resting a kiss on Ben’s ear, before blowing on it. Ben moaned while arching his back and Poe smiled proudly. Slowly, Poe opened Ben’s shirt on his naked chest, the tips of his fingers brushing against the skin of his lover and he heard Ben’s breath hitching. Poe’s fingers barely brushed on Ben’s abs and Poe looked with fascination how Ben’s muscles were trembling under his caresses. 

 

Both didn’t exchange a word, Poe wanting to heard Ben’s erratic breath, not wanting to miss any moan coming from his lover. Ben was still his eyes closed and his back was arching to still have Poe’s hand touching him. Poe chuckled, loving to have Ben at his mercy. The young senator slid his hands on Ben’s chest and when his thumbs brushed against Ben’s hard nipples, the jedi let out a small scream to Poe’s surprise. 

 

“Interesting.” whispered Poe in Ben’s ear and his lover licked his lips, ready to answer to Poe but he didn’t let him the opportunity to do it. 

 

Now that he found Ben’s sensitivity, Poe decided to focus on his lover’s nipples. It began slowly. Poe brushed few times his fingers on them and every time Ben moaned deeper. Poe felt his own throat going dry while watching his boyfriend coming undone under Poe’s fingers. The young man pinched Ben’s nipples between his fingers and when he looked down, Poe could see that Ben’s cock was becoming hard. His own cock was hardening against Ben’s small back and relishing everytime Ben’s body was waving back against Poe’s. 

Poe was still scratching Ben’s nipples with his both hands when Ben threw an arm behind him to bury his fingers in Poe’s hair. Poe lost himself in kissing behind Ben’s ear before biting his earlobe. Ben left out a scream and his pelvis was thrusting in the air, his erection trying to free himself from his pants. 

Poe was looking at Ben’s nipples, seeing them hard and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them, to bite them, to lick them. 

 

“More.” groaned Poe and Ben grabbed Poe’s calf, trying to stop his pelvis’ dance, in vain.

“So take it!” groaned back the young Jedi and Poe obeyed. 

 

He left his place behind Ben’s back and the young man was now lying on the couch, his cock standing proudly front of Poe’s hungry eyes, the young senator unable to tear his eyes off the beautiful man spread under him. Poe opened Ben’s trousers to free his hard cock and Ben whined when he felt the cold air blowing against his hot flesh. Poe licked his lips when he saw appearing the shaft of his boyfriend. It was still new for him and he couldn’t be satiated with this view. 

Ben took his own cock in his hand, the hard member being engulfed in this massive hand so Poe opened his own trousers. When Ben saw his cock, he licked his lips and Poe blushed, still unused to have the burning eyes of his lover showing so blatantly his desire for him. With a look, he invited Poe to join him and the young senator didn’t hesitate. He straddled soon his boyfriend’s lap and when their cocks touched, both moaned deeply. Poe waved his pelvis against Ben’s for few seconds before the young man’s hand engulfed both of them and the pressure made Poe screamed. When he began back to wank them, his other hand grabbed Poe’s head and pushed his face towards his chest. 

Poe understood the silent message and he smiled against Ben’s sternum before biting down along his chest. Their embrace was a mix between teamwork and competition, both of them wanting the other one to come under their hand or mouth. Poe licked up from Ben’s abs to his jawline and he heard a strangled sound coming from Ben’s throat. He couldn’t help to smile against Ben’s neck and the young man felt it because he lead again Poe towards his chest. 

When Poe’s mouth closed on Ben’s hard nipple, it felt perfection for both of them. Without even Ben’s hand on his shaft, Poe knew he could find his pleasure in just doing that. Ben’s fingers were scratching softly against Poe’s skull and Poe knew that his lover was loving this new caress because he felt the pressure around their cocks increasing. Poe’s mouth traveled across Ben’s chest, giving to each nipple the same treat. Ben’s ribcage was rumbling with moans of pleasure and Ben’s whole body was shivering against Poe’s which wasn’t in a better state. 

Poe felt the usual warmth in his stomach, announcing his climax was close and from the sound of Ben’s hand furiously slamming against their hips’ skin and the groans Ben let escaping his mouth, he knew that Ben was close too. Poe bit down on Ben’s left nipple while his nails were scratching the other one. Ben left out a strangled scream his grip on their cocks became more pressuring, bringing Poe to his climax, following in the second by his lover, his hand pulling on Poe’s hair. 

 

For long seconds, their pelvis danced together in erratic moves before it began to slow down. Poe hissed softly to still have Ben’s hand around his sensitive cock. Ben took off his hand and Poe was left panting, his mouth still around Ben’s nipple. Poe blew one last time on it and Ben grumbled, making Poe chuckling. Then, Poe took support on Ben’s chest to lift up, looking down at Ben. 

The young man was beautiful. His cheeks were burning red, sweat was making his hair stuck to his face and his eyes were dilated with pleasure. His lips were open, trying to find back his breath and Poe couldn’t help it. He leant down to kiss him softly. He felt Ben sliding an arm around his neck and Poe gladly relaxed against Ben’s chest, cuddling in the hot body of his boyfriend. When the kiss broke, Poe rest his forehead against Ben’s and both shared a soft smile.

 

“I love you.” whispered Poe, his fingers brushing Ben’s sweaty hair to put them back behind his hair.

“I know.” answered the young man with a cheeky smile and Poe rolled up his eyes before giving him another kiss. 

 

Poe put down his head on Ben’s chest, hearing his heart still pounding in a erratic pace. He frowned slightly when Ben only put one arm around him and so he grabbed Ben’s other arm just to see him keeping away his hand full of their cum. Poe looked up and Ben offered him a shy smile. Without taking his eyes away from Ben’s, Poe brang Ben’s hand to his mouth, licking Ben’s fingers. Ben’s eyes were burning through Poe’s face and Poe felt himself blushing. He never thought he would do that one day. But it wasn’t unpleasant. It tasted weird but not bad. And Ben’s reaction was worth it. When Poe popped up one of Ben’s fingers out of his mouth, Ben grabbed Poe’s biceps to lift him up to his lips, ravishing Poe’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Poe sighed and their tongues fought for few seconds before their kiss became tender and both cuddled against the other’s one body, Ben’s hands stroking softly Poe’s biceps. 

They finally broke their kiss and after Poe brushed Ben’s nose with his, making a dorky smile appearing on Ben’s lips, he put back his head on Ben’s chest and this time, his lover embraced him in his both arms. Poe sighed softly before closing his arms. He was definitely not missing his lonely evenings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


	3. Size Difference & Sthenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe witnesses needs a distraction and Ben's training is very welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm managing to write a chapter per day. I know it's only the third day but that's already a lot for me.   
> Sthenolagnia is muscle worshipping. Couldn't miss this opportunity for Poe.

It was late when Poe finally got out of the meeting session which kept him busy all the day. The Outer Rim and the multitude of terrorist groups hiding there was a problem that Senate didn’t want to deal with even if Poe and few other colleagues tried to convince them that it was a danger they couldn’t ignore in the future. From time to time, Poe met with the other senators agreeing with him, trying to plan new speeches. Today was a rough session, half of them not agreeing with the other half and Poe could feel his muscles aching with tension. A distraction would be welcomed. 

Poe got out his comm, ready to contact his boyfriend when he saw that he got a message. He could heard his lover’s voice telling him that he would wait for him to get home, training in the meanwhile. Poe felt a new wave of energy hitting him. The promise of Ben with muscles glistening with sweat made Poe speeding up to join him.

 

* * *

 

Few minutes later, Poe was walking along the corridors in the basements of the Senate. To know that there was training rooms in this building never finished to amaze Poe. It was useless. But the good thing was that nobody would interrupt them once he would have found his boyfriend. Poe could heard the sound of his boots against the stone floor reverberating on the walls. Poe felt so small, crushed down by the high ceilings and he tried to calm down his heart beating hard against his ribcage. Ben was close. It was just a matter of seconds before he joined him. Next to Ben, Poe would be in safety. 

When Poe saw the light appearing under the door front to him, he let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding back until now. Without a word, Poe slipped in the training room, closing the door behind him. Then, he waited in the shadow of the entry, wanting to stay a little bit more hidden to the gorgeous creature moving at the center of the room. 

Poe never saw Ben training before. He saw him after a training session, when the young man was coming back home, out of breath and completely sweaty, making a fire of desire appearing in Poe’s stomach. But Ben was always training alone, when Poe has senator duties. Poe wondered why Ben was so secret about his training. Ben admitted to him that he gave more time to his physical training since he wasn’t anymore under Luke’s teaching than to meditation. The physical pain coming with training allowed him to find some mind peace and Poe was glad that Ben was finally choosing what was making him feeling better. Luke wasn’t there anymore. Luke didn’t have to control Ben’s life anymore. 

 

Ben was at the center of the room, his lightsaber in his hands, making the sweat on his muscles shining in a strange blue glow. Poe looked with awe how the deadly weapon was twirling in the air, Ben’s hands showing off an incredible dexterity. Poe couldn’t help to be worried when he saw the blade passing so close to Ben’s face, almost brushing his face. He trusted Ben’s skills but he would have prefer for Ben to not be daily so close of a weapon. Sometimes, Poe truly regretted to have chosen this career path and Ben’s career path to have been chosen for him. Sometimes, he would have loved for them to live a quiet life on Yavin 4, building ships like they dreamt when they were little boys. But Poe knew that none of them could stay away from the Galaxy’s active life. It was in their blood. A legacy from their fourth parents. But Poe didn’t let go the hope that his dream of a domestic life on his home planet. He still hoped for this dream to be the reality of their old age. 

Poe got out of his thoughts when he heard a grumble and when he looked up, he could see Ben moving in graceful moves, a strange sensual dance in Poe’s opinion. Poe’s eyes couldn’t tear themselves from Ben’s arms. Ben’s intense training was really transforming his body, making him stronger, more massive, his biceps having now a really nice shape. Poe bit his lips, trying to refrain his irrepressible desire to lick the sweat there. He felt the familiar warmth in his stomach and his cock shaking weakly, beginning to show its interest in the spectacle the young jedi was offering to them. Poe didn’t try to hide the effect had on him. First, because he wasn’t ashamed of it. Second, because Ben needed to realize how desirable he was. Third, because it was late and they were alone, nobody would come there to surprise them. Poe needed to stop to think about the hellish day he got and Ben was a lovely distraction. 

Poe saw Ben making a strange twirl on himself before freezing, the blue blade pointed before him, his burning eyes focusing on a spot on the wall. Poe looked how Ben’s every deep breath was making his body moving, every muscle rolling under the skin. Poe felt his throat going dry and when Ben turned off his lightsaber, he decided that it was time to make his entrance. 

 

Ben was turning his back to Poe, not yet aware of his presence and Poe couldn’t hold back a smile when Ben took off his top, drenched with sweat. The young man wiped his face with it when Poe managed to sneak behind him, crossing his hands behind his back, leaning slightly towards Ben before licking along his spine, hoisting himself on his tiptoes to reach Ben’s neck. He heard Ben yelping and slightly jumping from surprise, especially when Poe finally slid his arms around his waist, sticking his chest to Ben’s damp back. His hands were immediately lost on Ben’s abs, his fingers drawing the shape of them. 

 

“You should be more careful Senator Dameron!” chuckled Ben without looking at him, entwining his fingers to Poe’s. “I could have cut you in half with my saber.” he added, finally throwing a look to his lover above his shoulder. 

“You would be a lame bodyguard so.” answered Poe with a wink.

“That’s okay. I found a more interesting job.” shrugged Ben with a cheeky smile. 

“Really?” replied back Poe, amused but slightly confused. “Which one?”

“Senator’s warmth-bed keeper.” answered Ben, turning in Poe’s arms to finally facing his lover, enlacing Poe in his. 

“Do you already have find a boss?” asked Poe, getting on his tiptoes to caress Ben’s jawline with his nose, loving Ben’s strong scent. 

“I hope you would help me to find a kind boss.” said Ben, fluttering his eyelids in a fake innocence. 

“Maybe I have one for you.” said Poe, his lips brushing against Ben’s. 

“Oh yeah?” smiled Ben, his eyes stroking Poe’s mouth.

“Mmmh mmmh.” nodded Poe before looking at Ben with his most seductive glance. “But he is looking for a lover.” whispered the young senator. 

“I can do this.” breathed Ben against Poe’s mouth.

“So you’re hired Mister Solo.” answered Poe, grabbing Ben’s pants belt to press him against his body before catching his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

 

Ben answered with hunger to this kiss, his tongue twisting round Poe’s in a messy mix of saliva and huffs. In the same time, Ben’s hands got down on Poe’s arse, pushing him harder against his body while Poe’s hands slid on Ben’s skin, drawing the shapes of Ben’s strong biceps and shoulders to end one on Ben’s back, the other one in his damp hair. Poe could felt Ben’s cock twitching against his and he moaned when Ben began to rub against him. 

When their kiss broke, Poe threw his head behind and Ben didn’t miss the opportunity to nibble his neck with small bites and sweet kisses. Poe scratched his hands against Ben’s skull and the young man moaned deeply, stopping his pleasurable activity to let out a shaky breath. Poe chuckled and Ben stood up with a sulky pout, slapping firmly Poe’s arse. Poe, surprised, couldn’t held back the little yell from his mouth while involuntarily digging his cock in Ben’s pelvis and both looked slightly shocked from Poe’s reaction before Ben let out a smirk and Poe blushed. Ben rose up his eyebrows, amused and Poe buried his face in Ben’s chest. 

Ben let out a deep laugh and Poe couldn’t care less about having embarrassed himself anymore. Because it was Ben and Ben would never judge him. And because he managed to make Ben laugh. Poe loved Ben’s laugh. Like every other part of Ben. Like the strong chest under his cheek. Poe rubbed his growing beard against the skin of Ben’s pectoral muscles and he heard his lover groaning slightly. Poe put his shin on Ben’s sternum, looking at him and Ben looked back at him. 

 

“You’re so tall.” whispered Poe in awe.

“Sorry.” mumbled a blushing Ben.

“Don’t.” chuckled Poe. “It’s not your fault. And I love it.” he added, his hands touching Ben’s arms in worshipping caresses. 

 

Poe saw his lover swallowing hard, from embarrassment and also desire. The young senator smiled. He loved to see the effect he had on him. Poe’s eyes traveled across Ben’s shoulders, his hands following the same path before going down on his chest and Ben was breathing hard, enjoying Poe’s caresses. 

It was almost a year since Ben joined him on Coruscant, and Poe reminded that they would need to celebrate that, and the young man who landed on this day was so different from the man who was in his hands now. The boy was finally disappearing to let place to the man, and what a man. A wonderful, gorgeous man. Tall, strong, broad shoulders. Becoming so massive in muscles that Poe felt overwhelmed by his presence. But not afraid. Oh no! He was loving that. He was loving that Ben could hide him completely behind his body. He was loving that Ben could pin him down to the floor and making Poe unable to move. He was loving that he was at Ben’s mercy but that the man only wanted to protect him. Ben was Poe’s rampart against the outside world. Nothing could touch Poe without Ben being there to protect him. 

Ben was still looking at him with burning innocent eyes and Poe felt his heart exploding with love and his cock aching with need. With an assertive but still tender hand, Poe pushed his lover towards the wall and when his back hit the surface, Poe fell on his knees. Ben bit down his lower lip while Poe opened his pants. Ben’s erection popped up and Poe threw him a hungry smile before licking Ben’s cock. He could felt Ben shivering and when he closed his mouth around the head of his shaft, Ben grabbed Poe’s hair. 

Poe wasn’t still used to have Ben’s thick cock in his mouth and he put an hand around the part he couldn’t get in his mouth. Ben let Poe imposing his pace. Poe took care to not scratch his teeth against Ben’s cock but he let his tongue twirling around the hot flesh. Poe digged his cheeks, sucking hard and saliva dropped from his mouth, making him looking like a mess. But Ben was loving it. Poe could saw it in his eyes. Ben threw a head behind when Poe sucked the head of his cock and Poe felt almost distracted by the way Ben’s chest tensed, sculpting his pectoral muscles and abs. Poe felt his cock aching painfully against his pants to this sight. He knew he was loving Ben’s musculature but that much, it was a surprise. He could almost came with just looking at him. 

Poe’s hands grabbed Ben’s belt to put his trousers down. Now the man was naked until his knees and Poe sucked harder when he saw Ben’s thighs. They were shaking with tremors thanks to Poe’s cares for his cock. Poe let his hands going up and down along Ben’s tights, feeling the muscles rolling under his fingers. In the same time, Ben’s hand in his hair was feeling more pressuring, shoving more of his cock in Poe’s mouth. Poe got almost chocked but he let Ben taking the lead and imposing his pace, letting him using Poe’s mouth like he wanted. Ben imposed a fast pace but he was careful to not give more to Poe than he could handle. Ben’s second hand joined the first one in Poe’s hair and his thrusts were faster and his cock felt heavy in Poe’s throat. He was close and he pulled on Poe’s hair to let him know. Poe knew that Ben wanted for him to step back but Poe wasn’t feeling like this. He wanted to taste Ben again. Poe, still on his knees, got closer and Ben looked at him with a frown. Finally, Poe used carefully his teeth against Ben’s cock and the man let out a strangled scream, closing his eyes while he was exploding in Poe’s mouth. 

When Ben came back from his climax, Poe swallowed Ben’s cum before getting up, his own cock feeling painful between his legs. The Jedi, out of breath, grabbed Poe’s head to shove his tongue in his mouth, tasting himself in Poe’s mouth. This new kiss was even messier than the first one they shared tonight. It was a battle between teeth and tongues. Ben turned Poe to shove him against the wall. When Poe’s back hit the wall, the young senator let out a huff which transformed in a grin when his lover sank to his knees, already taking care of Poe’s belt. 

Poe moaned softly when the cold air hit his sensitive cock. Poe was cradling his fingers in Ben’s hair; ready for these sinful lips to close around him when Ben put down Poe’s trousers until he obliged the other man to take off his shoes, trousers and pants, leaving him confused.

 

“Ben!” claimed Poe. “What are you doing?” asked the young man while his lover was standing up again. 

 

He left out a yell when Ben passed his hands under Poe’s thighs before carrying him like he weighed nothing to rise him against the wall, his thighs resting on Ben’s shoulders now and Ben’s nose buried in Poe’s pubic hair. Poe felt his body shaking with anticipation and awe front of this full demonstration of strength from his boyfriend. It was powerful. And so freaking hot. Ben took Poe’s cock in his mouth, not entirely but almost, and Poe pant when he felt engulfed by this hot and wet hole. 

Poe couldn’t move. Ben was the only one in control there, playing with Poe’s body to make him reaching his orgasm. Poe wouldn’t last long. Ben’s fingers were digging into Poe’s inner thighs skin, spreading his legs further, leaving bruises there. Poe couldn’t wait to admire them tomorrow morning while getting ready for another day work. And he couldn’t wait to remember every memory of Ben’s power when he would sit down. Ben hollowed his cheeks to suck harder around Poe’s cock and Poe came with a scream, pulling hard on Ben’s hair, giving him weak knees and the young jedi had to lean against the wall to make them steady. 

When Poe found back his mind, he looked down to see Ben popping out Poe’s cock from his mouth before swallowing Poe’s cum, a mischievous spark shining in his eyes. Poe chuckled softly, looking with adoration to his boyfriend, his fingers stroking Ben’s hair while the other man was resting his left cheek against Poe’s right inner thigh. Poe brushed off some sweat from Ben’s eyebrow and the young man looked up. Poe smiled before leaning forward in particularly complex position to kiss his boyfriend. Ben helped him by sliding Poe down his body without leaving his lips. When he was back on the floor, Poe finally broke the kiss.

 

“I should come to see you training more often.” whispered Poe.

“I should train you.” answered Ben with an amused smile. 

“You should do that?” chuckled Poe, loving the sound of this promise. 

“Well, it’s my job to protect you. As a bodyguard. And a boyfriend.” said Ben, the legendary Solo cheeky smile on his lips and Poe couldn’t help him to softly kiss it. 

“Oh! Yes! Just for that.” answered Poe, with a smirk. 

“That’s my duty, Senator!” added Ben with a wink. 

“I have another duty for you tonight, Mister Solo.” whispered Poe against Ben’s ear. 

“I’m listening.” breathed out Ben, his thumbs stroking fondly Poe’s bare small back. 

“Taking care of me.” answered Poe. “All night.” he added, fluttering his eyelids in a mischievous way. 

 

Ben slid an arm around Poe’s waist, the other on grabbing his legs to carry him in his arms. Poe with a huge grin put his arms around Ben’s neck. 

 

“Everything for you Senator!” breathed Ben against Poe’s lips before kissing him again. 

 

Distraction never tasted so good in Poe’s opinion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


	4. Masturbation & Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe needs to let go his frustrations of the day. Ben gladly helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It ended better than the beginning but it's definitely not my best chapter.

Poe sighed when the warmth of their flat surrounded him, in a painful contrast with the coldness he felt until now, thanks to the strong wind which blew on Coruscant all day. In these days, Poe truly regretted to have left Yavin 4 and its warmth climate. The absence of sun always had strange impact on Poe’s mood. Today was a proof of that. He was grumpy and it just took one ambiguous word from a Senator from Naboo about Ben’s presence to his side for Poe to explode and to have an argument in the middle of a corridor, surrounded by other senators. It made Poe furious and ashamed to have reacted like that, knowing that he gave amunitions to his opposants. 

That was why he was coming back home early. In a mood like that, he was good to nothing and he didn’t want to see the smirks of his  _ colleagues _ . He didn’t want to lose his time with them. There were many other ways to be productive for the rest of the day. Like being home with Ben and seeing if the man managed to grab some hours of sleep. The young jedi wanted to come with Poe to the Senate like he was used to but Poe ordered to stay at home. The young man was dead on his feet this morning after he spent the night being assaulted by nightmare after nightmare and Poe trying to help him, in vain. Poe lived an hell of a night but less than Ben. Though, his few amount of sleep could explain why he was so prompt to snap back earlier. 

Poe sighed again, trying to shake off this anger before joining Ben. They didn’t need to have all this resentment wasting their evening. And since Ben lived with him, Poe promised to himself to never bring back his frustrations of the day in their now-sanctuary. Ben didn’t need that. Poe didn’t need that. He didn’t want that. Their life hadn’t have to be governed by their respective careers. Poe knew he didn’t always think like that. When he began, he was driven his ideals and his hunger for justice. But after four years spent in the Senate, talking and talking without nothing changing, Poe began to feel tired. And his heart wasn’t anymore the one of a foolish young man. His frustration of the day was maybe the demonstration of his more general frustration and exhaustion with this political circus. 

The young senator took of his cape before looking around for Ben. He smiled softly when he spotted two big feet protruding from the couch. With silent steps, Poe walked towards him before leaning on the back of the couch, looking down to see his boyfriend sleeping deeply. Poe couldn’t held back a smile, feeling his heart warming with love and affection. Ben’s face looked peaceful and Poe felt grateful that Ben didn’t have nightmares while he was alone here. Spread like that on their couch, he looked like his own father, reminding to Poe when Han Solo had drunk too much  after a dinner with his parents and couldn’t go further than their couch. Poe stroked Ben’s forehead with the tips of his fingers brushing off some strands of hair. Ben unconsciously leant towards this caress and Poe bent over to softly kiss his forehead. The young man shifted slightly and when he began to weakly snore, Poe chuckled. With one last look for his beloved, Poe left to take a shower. 

 

* * *

 

When hot water hit his shoulders, Poe moaned, feeling instantly better, all the tensions of the day flowing off with the water. Poe stood under the water without moving, letting the hot liquid giving him comfort. Without any other sound than the shower, Poe’s mind came back on the incident and Poe groaned, hating that this fool with with awful comments wasted his time at home. How the man could dare to feel superior to Ben only because he was a Senator? Superior to Poe because he was older? How the man could dare to judge Poe? Their relationship? Or just Ben? How could he thought that a mere corrupted politician like him was in any way better than Ben was? 

Ben was young, yes. Ben was inexperienced, yes. And yes, Luke Skywalker probably gave him this mission because he felt like Ben wasn’t yet ready to become a Jedi Knight or maybe because he wanted to get rid off him. But Ben so much more than what people wanted to see in him. He was more than Luke Skywalker’s nephew. More than Leia Organa’s son. More than Han Solo’s son. He was Ben Solo. A young man, eager to learn, still believing that justice and equality was what the Galaxy needed to function properly. Maybe he was still a little bit naive. But his innocence was giving to Poe a new reason to stay at the Senate and to fight for what was fair. Ben was a promise. The future belonged to young people like Ben, like him. People who still wanted to believe in kindness, in goodness. 

 

Poe sighed before massaging his neck, moaning when his fingers digged in his skin, pain shooting through his skull. He could felt the anger rumbling in his chest and knowing that he needed to release it if he wanted the quiet evening he seeked all day. So he remembered every single lie this idiot told about Ben. And how wrong he was everytime. How Ben was brave, clever, funny. How charming and pleasant he could be. How beautiful he was. 

Oh yes! His boyfriend was beautiful. This strong body hid to everybody’s eyes under these disgraceful Jedi robes. This silky hair. These intense brown eyes whom always looked at Poe like he was the most precious thing in the whole galaxy. This face with his strong nose giving him a majestic profile. With these moles looking like the stars in a clear night on Yavin, reminding to Poe home everytime he was looking at his lover. These lips. These lovely pouty lips that Poe could spent days to kiss, that were giving shivers to Poe everytime they were on his body, that were able to make Poe come in few seconds when they were around his cock. 

Thinking about Ben and how the man was able to make him coming undone under his hands and lips threw some welcomed desire in Poe’s body. Poe put an hand on the wall front of him to support him, the other one around his cock which was beginning to show its interest in Poe’s thoughts and fantasies. The young man pant when he felt his hand around himself before. Slowly, Poe began to stroke himself, and his mind assaulted him with images of Ben. 

Everything about Ben was enough erotic to throw Poe in the pangs of pleasure. It could be Ben biting his lower lip when he was reading. Or the way his cheeks were red when he was coming back from training. How his right eye twitched before laughing when Poe said something funny. It was Ben’s face when he was close to come thanks to Poe’s mouth. It was the sound of Ben’s breath when Poe sucked on his nipples. Ben wasn’t everything Poe dreamt about. But Poe wouldn’t want anymore that. He wanted only Ben. 

Poe wanked himself faster. He could felt his cock becoming heavy in his hand while he could remembered the sensation of Ben licking his arse and small back. All his body was on fire. Ben sleeping and the noises of the shower covering his moans, Poe didn’t hold back his pleasure. That was the first time he was pleasuring himself since Ben entered in new life and it felt strange to do that when Ben was few meters away from him. But it was like Ben was there, against Poe’s body and stroking Poe himself. The pleasure wasn’t the same, less intense but still good because Ben was the one feeding his desire. It didn’t took long for Poe to feel the warm tornado forming in his stomach and to finish himself quickly, he scratched his cock with his nails. 

Poe reached his climax, cumming in his hands while he was screaming Ben’s name with a hoarse voice. When he found back his breath, Poe washed himself, shaking on his legs in quick moves, ready to enjoy an evening with Ben now that his mind was at peace. 

 

* * *

 

When Ben woke up from his nap, he frowned slowly when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. A look at the entry of the flat and on Poe’s cape informed him that his lover was back home. Ben smiled, feeling relieved that Poe was at home and safe. He didn’t like when Poe had to go to the Senate without him. He knew that his mission was just a cover to deny that Luke was giving up on him but Ben was determined to show him that he could protect Poe and not be a useless Jedi like Luke loved to make him feel. 

Ben scrubed his face while getting up from the couch. He walked towards the bathroom, hoping that Poe wouldn’t mind for Ben to join him. Ben was ready to open the door when he heard a moan coming from inside. Curious, Ben barely opened the door, throwing a look inside. Poe was there, naked under the water, his hand around his hard cock. The other man couldn’t see him and Ben admired in awe Poe masturbating. It was something he never saw before and like almost everything he was trying in his relationship with Poe, he surprised himself by loving it. 

Ben opened his trousers, pulling them down on his thighs while sliding a hand in his pants. Ben got out his own erection, sliding his pants under his testicles and the young jedi leant against the wall, his hand following the pace Poe was imposing to himself. The young man could saw his lover through the embrasure of the door and he saw when Poe was close, how his toes were clawing on the floor. He could saw the tremors in Poe’s legs and when his lover came with Ben’s name on his lips, Ben bit down his other fist to hold back a scream whom would betray his presence to Poe. He didn’t want for Poe to know. Not yet. 

 

* * *

 

Poe fastened a towel around his waist before going out of the bathroom, ready to waking up Ben tenderly. When Poe opened the door, he could have died from fear when he saw a massive shadow to his left. After he found back a relative normal pace for his heartbeat, he recognized Ben. And he left Poe speechless. He thought that his boyfriend was quietly sleeping on their couch, not sneaking in the corner  of their bedroom and witnessing Poe giving pleasure to himself. But frankly, he didn’t mind at all. 

When he looked up to his lover, Ben was still stroking himself, unable to stop now. His cheeks were burning red and Poe could see that his pupils were dilated with pleasure. The young man was obviously anxious about Poe’s reaction and the young senator let out a smirk before leaning against the opposite wall, crossing his arms on his chest, giving to his pectoral muscles a particular lovely shape which left Ben unable to do anything else than licking his lips in hunger. 

“You’re a sneaky boy.” purred Poe and Ben closed his eyes, yelling softly while his hand went faster on his cock. 

 

Poe could felt his own cock twitching under his towel front of this sight. The young senator decided to play a little bit with his beloved before surrender to his desire. 

 

“Look at me!” ordered Poe in a stern voice and without thinking, Ben obeyed. 

 

Without taking off his eyes from Ben’s, Poe took off his towel, let it falling on the floor and standing in his all naked glory under Ben’s burning eyes. Poe wasn’t ashamed of his body, not like Ben could, but he wasn’t especially bragging about it. But under Ben’s eyes, he felt like he was beautiful. And it was feeling so good. This utter love could make Poe feeling dizzy, high, wonderful.  

Poe’s cock was becoming to get hard again while Poe’s eyes were travelling on Ben’s body. The man was still fully clothed but Poe could remember the white skin under the layers and the muscles flexing due to the moves of his hands. Poe saw Ben’s abs contracting few times and he knew that the man was close, with just looking at Poe’s naked body. This kind of power was terrifying but also completely addictive. 

Poe pushed himself away from the wall, walking towards Ben before stopping front of him. Ben’s hand was slapping hard against the skin of his thighs and Poe’s eyes looked intensely at his cock, fascinated by its shape, its colour, how it looked just before cumming. Ben’s moans were becoming deeper and Poe decided it was time for Ben to stop to play alone. He came closer to Ben, feeling the warmth emanating from his body against his cold skin due to the shower. The sensation was intoxicating. With another step, Poe’s now again hard cock brushed against Ben’s testicles and Ben screamed his release, cumming on his lover’s stomach, the young man cherishing the sight he just got. 

When Ben finally came back from his climax, he looked up at Poe to see his lover smiling tenderly to him. Ben offered him a shy smile and Poe winked to comfort him that everything was alright. Even more than alright. Everything was fantastically good. Poe grabbed Ben’s elbows to make him embracing Poe’s small frame and Ben gladly obeyed. Poe slid his hands under Ben’s shirt and he smiled when he brushed against Ben’s hard nipples. 

 

“I just took a shower.” pouted Poe, fluttering his eyelids and smiled when Ben leant forwards to brush his nose against Poe’s.

“Maybe you should take another one.” breathed out the young jedi, his lips barely touching Poe’s. 

“Not yet.” whispered Poe and Ben frowned slowly, making him adorable in Poe’s opinion.

“Why?” asked Ben.

“Because someone has to take care of this.” said Poe, throwing a look to his hard cock against Ben’s softening one. 

“And who could do that?” smirked Ben. 

“I think it could be a good punishment to the voyeur I surprised.” replied back Poe, pinching softly Ben’s nipples and the man sighed with pleasure. 

“I invoke your clemency Senator Dameron.” said Ben, with voice sounding more young and his eyes throwing an innocent look to his lover, making Poe’s cock twitching harder between them. 

“I’m ready to listen to your arguments pleas, boy!” whispered Poe, pulling Ben’s shirt towards him to have Ben against his body and Ben’s hands rest on his hips. “But I’m hard to convince.” he added, his lips brushing against Ben’s. 

“Let me try.” groaned Ben before taking Poe’s mouth in a hungry kiss and Poe surrendered with pleasure. 

 

When Ben grabbed him to carry Poe in his arms, he surrendered again. When Ben walked them in the bedroom, he surrendered again. When Ben threw him on their bed, he surrendered again. And again, again, again and again. Until the dawn shone through the window and both surrendered to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
